Dipper and Mabel meet Scoobydoo
by Madster123
Summary: what happens when Dipper and Mabel are lost in the woods? Contains hints of Shelma and Pinecest. Rated 'T' to be safe.


This may be the first time this has been done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Scooby-doo. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Dipper's POV

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls *CRASH* well as normal as it can get. Mabel and I, mostly me I was the one who was driving, just crashed the Mystery Shack's golf cart. We got out of the cart a little dazed. "Dipper, where are we?" Mabel, who was wearing a purple sweater with a heart and her purple headband, asked me.

"I guess we're lost in the forest." I answered looking at the unfamiliar trees.

"You mean to tell me we're lost?" Mabel asked/shouted

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. I started looking around hoping to find away back home. What if we never get home? I thought. We'll be stuck out here and it's all my fault. I dragged Mabel out of the Mystery Shack even though she protested. I don't know what I thought I was going to find, but I should've left Mabel back there. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice I hit a tree. "Ow!" I exclaimed as Mabel ran up to me.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel asked. I could see the concern in her beautiful green eyes. (A/N I'm not sure what color her eyes are so I'm saying green.) _Wait where did that come from? Maybe I'm not okay._

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Mabel I'm fine don't worry I just hit that tree over there." I said pointing to the tree. She walked over and tapped the bark to hear a hollow noise. I walked over to her "Whatchya doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought a tree wouldn't leave a bruise like that on your forehead." Mabel answered.

"What bruise?" I asked

"Oh, I would show you, but I don't have a mirror." Mabel answered. She turned back towards the tree and opened it. I looked in seeing nothing, but pitch

black.

"Mabel I don't think we should go down there." I told her afraid something might happen.

"Oh c'mon Dipper, what happened to your sense of adventure?" Mabel asked me. "You wanted to look around in the beginning." As much as I hate to agree with her she was right.

"I'm not so sure it's safe and I don't want you to get hurt." I answered

"Dipper we fought gnomes, looked for a Gobblewoker, fought wax people, defeated a psychic, and fought ghosts so far. We can handle this." Mabel pointed towards the tree. "Please." Mabel gave me her puppy dog eyes she knew I couldn't say no. Right now, though, my heart melted I couldn't speak so I just nod my head.

"Yes!" Mabel exclaimed happily._ I don't know what's wrong with me?_ I thought. She grabbed my hand and we jumped down the hole. I blushed slightly when she took my hand._ Stop it she's your sister!_ Soon we landed on the ground. We found a sign "Welcome to Coolsville, Ohio." I read aloud.

"We're in Ohio?" Mabel asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I've never heard of this place. Come on Mabel maybe someone can help us." I dragged her with me before she could protest.

* * *

At the Malt Shop...

Mabel and I walked around town before coming to the Malt Shop. We had some money so we stopped in to eat. Oddly there wasn't many people here only four teens and a dog. "Dipper maybe they can help us?" Mabel whispered and pointed to the teens.

I walked up to them "Hi."

"Hi. Who are you?" a girl with glasses asked

"My name is Dipper and that girl over there is my sister Mabel." I introduced ourselves.

"Nice to meet you." one of the guys wearing an orange...uh... scarf. "I'm Fred and this is Daphne." he pointed to a girl wearing a purple dress. "Velma." He pointed to the girl with the glasses. "Shaggy." he pointed to the other guy."and..."

"Scooby-doo." the dog interrupted

"Ahh." I screamed in a high pitched way. "I mean Ahh." I tried screaming in a manlier way.

"Sweet a talking dog!" Mabel exclaimed

"What brings you guys here?" Daphne asked. "It isn't exactly a groovy hangout anymore."

"The funny thing about that is we aren't from here." I answered.

"Oh, you're new." Shaggy said.

"Actually we feel down a hole and landed just outside of here. I know it sounds crazy but it's true." I explained

"It doesn't really sound that crazy." Velma said. "I mean to anyone else it might sound crazy, but not to us. Right gang?" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you think you can help us get back home?" Mabel asked.

"Sure we'd love to help." Fred answered.

"So rhrer re're rou refore rou rame rere?" Scooby asked. I couldn't understand him. I guess he has a speech impediment.

"He said where we're you before you came here?" Shaggy translated.

"We were in a forest in Gravity Falls, Oregon." I answered.

"Never heard of it." Velma said.

"You said its in Oregon?" Fred asked

"Yes right in the center." I answered.

"I think you guys are from another dimension or something." Velma stated. "there's no such place here. I looked it up." She turned her laptop towards us.

"I told you we shouldn't have went down that hole." I said to Mabel annoyed. "Now we'll never get home. They'll be looking for us."

"Dipper calm down we'll get back there. Do you really think Gruncle Stan will send a search party for us anyway?" Mabel asked.

"Good point." I agreed

"Your who?" Daphne asked

"Our great Uncle Stan." I said

"Gruncle Stan." Mabel yelled in her usual way

"Sorry for her she tends to look on the bright side of things." I said. "Anyway how are we supposed to get back home?" Before anyone had time to answer the lights started flickering. Eventually the lights went out leaving everything in pitch black darkness.

"Well gang it looks like we've got two mysteries on our hands." Fred said

"Two mysteries?" I asked

"Yeah one figuring out how to get you back home and why the lights just went off." Fred answered when all of a sudden a ghost appeared.

"Get out." it said in a ghostly way. "Get out and never return."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed and jumped to be caught by Velma.

"Jeepers." Daphne exclaimed

"Jinkies!" Velma yelled

"Rikes." Scooby screamed

"Ahhhh." Mabel jumped scared and I caught her.

"Like, I think we should listen to him. Let's get out of here." Shaggy screamed and ran off.

"You know this may be the first time he's right. Run!" Velma said and we started running. We got into a van called the Mystery Machine. Fred started up the van

and drove away.

"Is it following us?" Shaggy asked.

"Ro." Scooby answered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Seems like someone doesn't want anyone at the Malt Shop anymore. Forever." Velma answered

"Ruh ruys!" Scooby exclaimed

"What is it Scoob?" Shaggy asked

"Rhe roast, Rhe roast is rafter rus." Scooby stated.

"Fools, did you really think you could escape me." the ghost exclaimed. "No you will never get away from me." the ghost-does it have a name-swooped in and grabbed Mabel.

"Mabel!" I screamed.

"Dipper help!" was the last thing she said before the ghost flew away with her.

"Guys where are we headed?" I asked

"My house." Velma said. "My parents are away so we can figure out who the ghost is."

"Does this happen to you guys often?" I asked

"Pretty much." everyone replied in unison.

"Alright." I said. The rest of the ride was silent. No one spoke a word. I knew something was gonna happen. Why did I let her talk me into this? Now she's gone and I may never see her again.

"We're here." Daphne said. We all walked inside and up to her room. There on her nightstand across from her bed she set her laptop down.

* * *

Mabel's POV

After that stupid ghost flew away with me it brought me to an abandon warehouse. "Let me go, let me go!" I screamed. Then he gagged me and blindfolded me.

"Don't go anywhere or move. Or else." the ghost said and vanished. _Maybe I __should've listened to Dipper_. I thought. He tried to warn me though at the time I thought he was just being his overprotective self again. How am I supposed to get out of here? Then I heard the door open. _Dipper_? I thought. I felt someone come up and untie me. He un-gagged me and took off my blindfold. I almost screamed, but then he looked kinda handsome.

"Mabel, my marshmella." Gideon said.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to forget how handsome and strong he looked.

"I came the same way you did." He answered. "I came to rescue you." I couldn't help, but smile.

"Do you know where Dipper went?" I asked trying to change the subject. I could see him scowl when I said Dipper.

"Yes I saw him head to a house." Gideon answered. I don't know what came over me, I leaned in and kissed him. I'm sure he was shocked for a moment but he

kissed me back.

* * *

Dipper's POV

_Don't worry Mabel we'll save you._ I thought when Velma's bedroom door opened. You'll never guess who it was. I saw Gideon with Mabel. "Gideon," I said with an eye roll "what do you want?"

"I saved Mabel you owe me." Gideon stated.

"Okay, thanks for bringing Mabel back to me." I said.

"I meant an apology." Gideon said.

"For what? After what happened you owe me an apology." I yelled.

"Guys please don't fight." Mabel said. "Dipper I remember what happened to you, but I realized that I love him." I felt my heart break when she said that. For

what? I don't know. He did try to kill me, but it was more than that.

"Mabel, remember he tried to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Dipper. I'm sorry, but can't you be happy for me?" Mabel asked.

"Wait a minute," I exclaimed, "I thought we destroyed your amulet?"

"Oh that well you see I figured out how to restore it." Gideon answered

"Hi yeah remember us. You guys clearly aren't friend, but I think he was the ghost." Velma pointed to Gideon.

"Oh you just figured that out?" Gideon asked sarcastically

"Look Gideon don't get them involved, even though you were the ghost and kidnapped and saved Mabel something else is up. Mabel doesn't like you she will

never date you!" I yelled.

"It looks like she does thought." Gideon said and Mabel kissed him. My mouth was hanging wide open and my heart was breaking. I'm in love with my sister. That much I was sure of. I don't know how either, people would be disgusted by us. I just sat down and fought back tears.

"Gideon?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"Do you know how to get back to Gravity Falls?" I asked. At that point all I wanted was to go home and cry.

"Yeah. Follow me." Gideon said.

"Bye it was nice to meet you guys." I said as I left the gang.

* * *

Outside of Coolsville...

Gideon led me to the sign. We started to float up and found a door. I opened it and we all went through. We landed on the grass. I started to walk away and find the Mystery Shack when Gideon called me. "Yeah Gideon?"He just looked at me for awhile.

"I know your feelings for Mabel." he stated.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Dipper stuttered

"Don't tell me you don't know. Why do you think I tried to kill you?" Gideon asked

"Because you have anger issues?" I guessed.

"No, because I knew you love Mabel." Gideon answered.

"Guys where are we?" Mabel asked

"We're back at Gravity Falls, Mabel my marshmella." Gideon said.

"Gideon I realize you saved me, but I still don't like you. You tried to kill my brother." Mabel yelled.

"Bu-but Mabel..." Gideon said

"Look it's over Gideon. I will never ever date you. Understand?" Mabel asked.

"Yes I understand." Gideon left.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"How do we get back home?" She asked

"I don't know." I answered.

"Uh Dipper?" Mabel asked when she realized how close we were.

"Mmmmhmmm." I said as I leaned closer towards her.

"Wha-what are you..." she didn't finish because I kissed her. She was stunned and pulled away. The expression on her face showed how she felt. Her mouth open and her eyes wide. I felt embarrassed. She doesn't like me back.

* * *

Mabel's POV

My brother just kissed me. I was stunned. He never kissed me, ever. I saw a hurt look on his face. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I love you, Mabel." Dipper turned around and started to walk back home. I stayed back, stunned until he was out of my view. I ran after him because he knew how to get home.

* * *

At the Mystery Shack...

We finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. Dipper just walked up to our room. I followed him. He slammed the door in my face. I must have really hurt his feelings. I knocked on the door, cautiously.

"Go away." Dipper said.

"I'm not going anywhere Dipper, until we talk about what the heck just happened." I stated. He opened the door and I walked in. He closed the door and faced me. "Dipper, what the heck happened back there?" I asked gesturing to the woods.

"I was caught up in the moment. I didn't..." Dipper stuttered

"You didn't mean it, to kiss me." I finished his sentence for him. We are twins, remember.

"Yeah, exactly." Dipper said. I could tell he was lying.

"Dipper, I know when your lying. Please tell me the truth." I pleaded.

"I told you. I love you, Mabel." Dipper said.

"I love you too, Dipper. Your the best brother ever." I said.

"Mabel I don't think you understand." Dipper explained. "I love you more than a sister."

"How?" was the only thing I could say. He shrugged, not sure how.

"I guess your just irresistible." Dipper said. I laughed.

"Dipper?" I asked.

"I know you don't like me that way." Dipper said. I shook my head no. He looked confused so I leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment, but kissed me back. It became more passionate and deeper. We kissed for three minutes before we broke apart for air.

"I love you Dipper."

"I love you too, Mabel."

* * *

Review I hope you liked it.


End file.
